<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Побочные эффекты by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069502">Побочные эффекты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jack comes to rescue or he thinks so, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean I: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Norrington is wounded and drugged, Sleepiness, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, takes place near the end after the fight with cursed pirates, which were considered medical at the time, Джек приходит на помощь или он так думает, Норрингтон ранен и накачан лекарствами, Пираты Карибского моря: Проклятие Черной Жемчужины, Поцелуи, альтернативное развитие событий, время действия — после боя с проклятыми пиратами в конце фильма, которые считались в то время лекарствами, наркотики, пропущенная сцена, ранение, связано с каноном, сонливость, хёрт/комфорт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время боя с проклятыми пиратами Норрингтон ранен. Его накачали лекарствами, чтобы проспал всю ночь, но что-то пошло не так. Среди ночи к нему тайно проникает Джек Воробей, который должен быть под охраной, и Норрингтон решает, что это видение затуманенного снотворным сознания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Norrington/Jack Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Побочные эффекты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness">nika_darkness</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После кровавого боя с проклятыми пиратами Джеймс Норрингтон лежал у себя в каюте и не мог понять, что его разбудило. Затуманенный мозг отказывался просыпаться, а глаза — открываться. Судовой врач клялся, что, выпив настойку, он беспробудно проспит всю ночь, но явно ошибся: пробило четыре склянки, а значит, до рассвета еще далеко. </p><p>В каюте раздался шорох и тихий звук шагов. Неужели врач осознал, что неправильно рассчитал дозу, и пришел дать ему добавки? </p><p>— Помогите мне сесть, мистер Джонс, — слабым голосом попросил Норрингтон. Когда ему не ответили, он добавил: — И поднесите ваше снадобье: боюсь, не смогу дотянуться до стола. </p><p>Вновь молчание. Норрингтон пошевелился и открыл глаза. Каюта была освещена качающимся под потолком фонарем; под ним — темный силуэт, лицо нельзя рассмотреть. Норрингтон часто заморгал, пытаясь отогнать сон, и… У Джонса была совершенно другая фигура.</p><p>— Кто здесь? — прозвучало не так громко, как хотелось бы, и Норрингтон попытался сесть. Его шпага лежала на рундуке поверх одежды, и дотянуться до нее он не мог, но на столе должен был быть пистолет, до которого один шаг.</p><p>Человек подошел ближе и присел у его изголовья. На него глядел, улыбаясь, Джек Воробей. Норрингтон не поверил собственным глазам:</p><p>— Нет, не может быть.</p><p>— Почему? — голос был, как у Воробья, даже игривые интонации те же.</p><p>— Ты заперт вместе с остальными.</p><p>Неожиданно накатила слабость, и Норрингтон вновь упал на подушки. От напряжения бок заболел по новой, и он не сдержал гримасы.   </p><p>— Как только услышал, что вы ранены, решил проведать, — ответило видение. — Ничего серьезного, надеюсь?</p><p>— Царапина, — пробормотал Норрингтон.</p><p>— Чем вас так опоили, что вы даже подняться не можете? — показалось, или в голосе Воробья сочувствие?</p><p>— Опиум, — ответил Норрингтон и тут же поправился: — Лауданум.</p><p>— Значит, рана серьезная, — сделал вывод Воробей и, судя по звукам и приблизившемуся лицу, уселся прямо на полу.</p><p>— Джонс говорил, что у меня могут появиться видения, — задумчиво произнес Норрингтон, разглядывая Воробья, — но не думал, что это будешь ты. Видимо, я что-то хочу тебе сказать, но, — он нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться, — не могу вспомнить, что. </p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, коммодор, у вас будет на это время, — Воробей вновь улыбнулся. — До Порт-Ройала несколько дней пути. Навестите меня, когда сможете ходить.</p><p>— Я могу ходить, — пробормотал Норрингтон, чувствуя, как боль усиливается, — но этот чертов лауданум… — он перевернулся на здоровый бок лицом к Воробью. — Жаль, что видение не способно сделать настойку, а позвать врача я не смогу.</p><p>— Даже я еле разбираю, что вы там бормочете, — согласился Воробей. — Но не останавливайтесь — когда еще доведется услышать коммодорские откровения? </p><p>— Подумать только, разговариваю сам с собой, — вздохнул Норрингтон. </p><p>— О, такие разговоры самые интересные, — со знающим видом ответил Воробей. — Можно говорить о чем угодно, не боясь, что тебя услышат. Только представьте, вы можете открыть мне самую страшную тайну, — и замолчал в ожидании.</p><p>Тишина подействовала усыпляюще, и Норрингтон закрыл глаза, но усталость перебивала разгорающаяся боль в боку. </p><p>— Вы тяжело дышите, коммодор, — раздался над ним все тот же голос: значит, видение не исчезло. — Вам плохо?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Норрингтон. В обычной ситуации он никогда бы не признался, но какой смысл скрывать боль от самого себя? </p><p>Неожиданно лба коснулась холодная ладонь, затем одеяло оказалось откинуто, а рубашка задрана вверх. На бинты легла вполне настоящая рука, и Норрингтон застыл. Неужели?.. Он распахнул глаза и впервые за ночь внимательно оглядел пирата. Слабое освещение и лауданум сыграли с ним злую шутку, заставив поверить, что Воробей не настоящий.  </p><p>— Не напрягайтесь так, коммодор, иначе будет больнее, — предупредил Воробей, разматывая бинты. Действовал он ловко, не хуже, а может, даже и лучше судового врача. </p><p>— Какого черта ты творишь? — отреагировал Норрингтон запоздало.</p><p>— Хочу проверить рану.</p><p>— И с каких пор ты разбираешься в ранах? — Норрингтон хотел, чтобы это прозвучало саркастично, но получилось скорее равнодушно. </p><p>— Не нужно много знать, чтобы увидеть, не загноилась ли она, не разошлись ли швы, — серьезно ответил Воробей. </p><p>— Ты что задумал? — успокаивающее действие лауданума еще не выветрилось, и вопрос прозвучал не слишком грозно. — Если бы хотел добить, сделал бы это сразу. Планируешь взять в заложники? </p><p>— Лежите смирно, коммодор, — ответил Воробей недовольно, останавливаясь. </p><p>— Я тебе не верю, Воробей. Не знаю, как ты выбрался, но у тебя не получится сбежать, — Норрингтон собирался ему помешать, чего бы это ни стоило.</p><p>— Вот она, благодарность, — хмыкнул Воробей. — Я, между прочим, волновался.</p><p>— Конечно, — недоверчиво произнес Норрингтон, прикидывая расстояние до стола. — Как тогда, когда заманил меня в ловушку?</p><p>— Вы не должны были пострадать, — Воробей ухмыльнулся и провел рукой по его волосам, добавил удивленно: — Какие мягкие… </p><p>— Я закричу, — предупредил Норрингтон, вновь попытавшись подняться, но пират толкнул его назад и продолжил снимать бинты как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>— Сами сказали, что не выйдет, — хмыкнул Воробей, — но можете попытаться.</p><p>Норрингтон мысленно повторил план действий и перестал тянуть время. Рассчитанным движением он оттолкнул Воробья и сел в постели, из последних сил совершил рывок к столу и схватил пистолет, направил на пирата. Однако его состояние оказалось куда хуже, чем он думал. Пот заливал глаза, и Норрингтон с трудом держался на ногах, а пистолет ходил ходуном в дрожащей руке.</p><p>— Не двигайся, — приказал он, когда Воробей шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Коммодор, вы же не думаете, что я забыл разрядить оружие? — уверенно ответил тот, затем перевел взгляд ниже. — У вас кровь.</p><p>— Хорошая попытка, — Норрингтон приблизился к рундуку, не отрывая взгляда от замершего Воробья, и схватил шпагу, переложив пистолет в левую руку. </p><p>— Вам нельзя двигаться, коммодор.</p><p>— Тогда сдавайся.</p><p>— Как я могу это сделать, если меня здесь нет? — развел руками Воробей и усмехнулся. — Я заперт внизу под охраной ваших лучших людей, помните?</p><p>На какой-то миг Норрингтон ему поверил. Затем тело прострелила острая боль, и пистолет выскользнул из руки. Норрингтон схватился за бок и почувствовал, что рубашка намокла. Поднеся руку к лицу, он убедился, что она в крови.</p><p>— Ко мне! — крикнул он, но тут стали бить в склянки.</p><p>Взволнованное лицо Воробья неожиданно оказалось прямо перед ним, и Норрингтон попытался ударить его эфесом шпаги, но окружающий мир начал уплывать. </p><p>— Проклятье… — прошептал он и потерял сознание. </p><p> </p><p>Очнувшись, Норрингтон понял, что снова лежит в постели. </p><p>— Я же говорил, — услышал он знакомый голос.</p><p>Повернув голову, Норрингтон увидел все того же Воробья, во плоти, сидящего возле него уже на пододвинутом рундуке. Проверив бок, он нащупал бинты — значит, Воробей все-таки закончил перевязку.</p><p>— Что?.. Почему?..</p><p>— Меньше болит? </p><p>Норрингтон понял, что действительно меньше, и удивленно кивнул.</p><p>— Пришлось промыть рану виски, и часть этого восхитительного напитка я влил и в вас, — Воробей выглядел довольным. — И немного в себя, если быть честным. Вы ведь цените честность, а, коммодор? </p><p>То-то он чувствовал странную легкость и расслабленность, а Воробей больше не внушал опасений. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться или вновь попытаться позвать на помощь.</p><p>— К счастью, не пришлось менять швы — я в этом, как врач за штурвалом. Но вы не должны двигаться, пока не затянется рана. Повезло, что она не широкая, и, надеюсь, не глубокая, — Воробей явно не собирался в ближайшее время затыкаться. — Как вы вообще взяли этого мясника в команду? Он предоставил подложные рекомендации, или других кандидатов не было? </p><p>Норрингтон смог, наконец, прервать этот бесконечный поток речи:</p><p>— Как ты все-таки выбрался?</p><p>— Если расскажу, это перестанет быть секретом, — подмигнул Воробей с многозначительным видом. </p><p>— Собираешься сбежать? </p><p>— Конечно. Но не сегодня. </p><p>— Мудрое решение, — пробормотал Норрингтон благосклонно — Воробей явно не скупился, накачивая его виски.</p><p>— Не могу же я оставить вас на волю судового врача, — Воробей склонился ниже и вновь погладил его по голове, на губах — странная улыбка. — Да и когда еще удастся застать вас таким покорным?</p><p>И правда, почему он позволяет Воробью так с собой фамильярничать? </p><p>— Раз уж ты лучше моего врача, — протянул Норрингтон с иронией, — сделай настойку опиума. Виски надолго не обезболит.</p><p>— Тогда вы заснете, коммодор, — вновь эта странная улыбка. — Не боитесь, что окажетесь в полной моей власти?</p><p>— И что же ты сделаешь? — Норрингтон поддерживал разговор лишь потому, что хотел получить от Воробья лекарство. — Ты уже много раз мог меня убить, но не убил. Чем собираешься напугать? </p><p>— А вы только о смерти и думаете? — темные глаза приблизились, заслонив все остальное. — Не можете представить что-то более приятное?</p><p>— Могу, — Норрингтон облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. — Например, глубокий сон, в котором я не буду чувствовать боли. </p><p>— Если скажете, где опиум и в каких пропорциях разводить, я сделаю, — пообещал Воробей, вновь начав гладить его по волосам.</p><p>— В шкафу пузырьки, они подписаны. Джонс должен был приготовить настойку с запасом. Если так, то перелил в пустую бутылку из-под рома. Жидкость красно-коричневого цвета. Нужно двадцать… нет, десять капель, ведь я уже выпил перед сном лауданум. И что-то еще, — Норрингтон задумался.</p><p>— Развести водой? </p><p>Какая же нахальная улыбка…   </p><p>— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — действия Воробья мешали сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах, но этот вопрос интересовал Норрингтона давно.  </p><p>— Ну, это же из-за меня вас ранили, — Воробей оставил волосы и начал гладить его по щеке, — а я не люблю причинять хорошим людям боль.</p><p>— Не ожидал услышать такое именно от… </p><p>И тут Воробей его поцеловал. Норрингтон так удивился, что замер и не мог пошевелиться все то время, пока пират изучал его губы. Впрочем, он должен был это предвидеть — уж слишком нежно смотрел на него Воробей, — но остатки лауданума и виски тормозили мыслительные процессы.</p><p>— Хм, я надеялся на другую реакцию, — разочарованно заявил Воробей, отстраняясь.</p><p>— Я бы тебя ударил, будь у меня силы, — ответил Норрингтон, заливаясь краской.</p><p>Какое-то время Воробей разглядывал его лицо, затем лукаво улыбнулся:</p><p>— Уверены? Может, хотите, чтобы я повторил? </p><p>— Ну и наглец ты, Воробей. С чего ты вообще взял, что?..</p><p>На этот раз поцелуй оказался глубже, и Норрингтон, разгоряченный виски (по крайней мере, так он себя потом убеждал), ответил. Воробей целовался как шлюха — стараясь возбудить желание, и такому невозможно было противиться. Норрингтон и не стал. Он полностью отдался во власть ощущений, притянул Воробья ближе. Тот удовлетворенно застонал ему в рот и обнял за плечи. Все напряжение последних дней выходило сейчас в страстных поцелуях Норрингтона. Он не мог на словах поблагодарить Воробья за спасение своих людей, но мог показать признательность иначе.  </p><p>— Да вы горячая штучка, — выдохнул Воробей, когда Норрингтона стало вести от усталости. — Вот Джеку Воробью повезло! Никогда бы не подумал… Коммодор, вы чего это?.. Коммодор?..</p><p> </p><p>Должно быть, Норрингтон отключился всего на несколько мгновений, потому что Воробей все так же склонялся над его лицом, разве что выглядел теперь взволнованным. Он перестал хлопать его по щекам и улыбнулся с видимым облегчением:</p><p>— Так-то лучше.</p><p>— Почему ты меня мучаешь? — простонал Норрингтон. — Я так хочу… — он зевнул, — спа-а-ать…</p><p>— Просто убедился, что не переусердствовал с дозировкой, — пояснил Воробей. </p><p>— С дозировкой? — переспросил Норрингтон, с трудом отогнав сон. — Что ты сделал?</p><p>— Как вы и просили — дал лауданум. </p><p>Значит, Воробей сдержал слово. Боль в боку почти прошла, и Норрингтон был ему благодарен. Жаль только, знаменитого Джека Воробья скоро вздернут на виселице. Норрингтона все сильнее клонило в сон, и говорить членораздельно становилось трудно:</p><p>— Воробей, как бы я ни был против, тебя все равно повесят.</p><p>— О, так вам небезразлична моя судьба? — глаза Воробья заискрились весельем: — Надо будет запомнить этот эффект и использовать лауданум для развязывания языков.</p><p>Судя по довольному виду Воробья, Норрингтон сказал что-то лишнее, но думать сейчас не хотелось. </p><p>— Прости, что ничего не могу поделать, — пробормотал он, глаза сами собой закрылись. — Если бы мог… Но на тебе слишком много преступлений… Мне не позволят…</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — голос прозвучал ласково, почти у самого уха, щеку согрело влажное дыхание. — Еще никому не удалось поймать капитана Джека Воробья. </p><p>Уже на грани сна Норрингтону показалось, что Воробей вновь поцеловал его, слегка коснувшись губ, слишком нежно, без прежней страсти, но лауданум быстро утащил его в забытье. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Джек Воробей сдержал и другое обещание — сбежал прямо из петли. Несколько недель Норрингтон потратил на поиски «Черной Жемчужины», пока, наконец, не нагнал ее в открытом море. Черные паруса выделялись на горизонте — корабль невозможно было не заметить. Однако, несмотря на все старания опытной команды, в последний момент «Жемчужине» удалось уйти. Норрингтону даже показалось, что он видит на ее корме примечательную фигуру Джека Воробья. </p><p>Разочарование было столь сильным, что Норрингтон дал выход раздражению и отчитал Гроувза за слишком медленное выполнение команд. Затем извинился за вспышку гнева и скрылся в своей каюте, попросив сообщить, как только вахтенные заметят черные паруса. Уже стемнело, и вряд ли до рассвета его побеспокоят. Норрингтон лег, не раздеваясь, чтобы не терять времени, когда его позовут, и провалился в глубокий сон — первый за два дня погони.   </p><p> </p><p>Первым, что ощутил Норрингтон, проснувшись, была чужая рука, закрывающая рот. Он открыл глаза в темноту и в панике задергался, затем услышал быстрый шепот:  </p><p>— Только не зовите своих, — и рука исчезла.</p><p>Глотнув воздух, Норрингтон проснулся окончательно и схватил незваного гостя за волосы, дернул на себя.</p><p>— Оу, больно же, — раздалось жалобное.</p><p>Нащупав длинные патлы с бусинами, Норрингтон выдохнул с облегчением, затем в полной мере осознал, насколько все это подозрительно.</p><p>— Воробей, какого черта ты тут делаешь? Я тебя чуть не прибил. </p><p>— Думал, после предыдущей встречи вы будете мне рады. </p><p>Кровать прогнулась под весом пирата, и Норрингтон резко сел, спустив ноги на пол.</p><p>— Вы же не собираетесь кликнуть солдат? — голос Воробья прозвучал неуверенно, что само по себе было необычно.</p><p>— Для начала расскажи, зачем ко мне вломился, хотя должен драпать отсюда на всех парусах.</p><p>— О «Жемчужине» не беспокойтесь, она далеко. Я приплыл на лодке.</p><p>— Не понимаю.</p><p>— Хотел вас увидеть, коммодор, — улыбка в голосе, легкое касание рукой его ноги и жаркое дыхание в щеку.</p><p>Все это было настолько невероятно, что Норрингтон даже подумал — а не спит ли он? Не мог Джек Воробей пробраться в его каюту, когда его команда занята поисками пирата. Неужели не понимает?..</p><p>— Я прикажу тебя схватить, — заявил Норрингтон. — Нет, пожалуй, справлюсь сам, раз уж ты так глупо попался мне в руки.</p><p>— И вздернете? — не было похоже, что Воробей напуган. — А говорили, что не хотите моей смерти.</p><p>Норрингтон не помнил, чтобы говорил такое — та ночь была окутана парами лауданума, изъявшими из памяти некоторые моменты, — но действительно так считал. И теперь Воробей сам лезет в петлю, без всякого сопротивления, и Норрингтон должен принять это как должное?   </p><p>— Какой же ты гад, — вздохнул Норрингтон. — Хочешь меня ославить как человека, не сумевшего победить Джека Воробья в честном бою? Ты снова в последний момент сбежишь, а надо мной будут потешаться. </p><p>Воробей не ответил — видимо, не придумал оправданий на случай раскрытия своего плана. В любой момент Воробей сбежит тем же путем, каким прибыл, но вышло иначе. Он вдруг обнял Норрингтона обеими руками и повалил на кровать. </p><p>— У вас поистине извращенный ум, коммодор, — произнес Воробей ему в ухо, вызвав дрожь, — даже мне не пришло бы в голову такое коварство.</p><p>— Вали отсюда, Воробей, — Норрингтон сглотнул: — Но я не перестану за тобой охотиться и одолею в равном бою.</p><p>— Меньшего я и не ждал, — и Воробей принялся целовать его подбородок, нос и скулы, облизал мочку уха.</p><p>Норрингтон не сдержался и издал слабый стон, обхватил голову Воробья и поцеловал его в губы.</p><p>— Значит, я не ошибся, и дело было не в виски, — произнес тот удовлетворенно.</p><p>Норрингтон хотел возразить, что именно в нем и в опиуме — трезвый и не одурманенный он никогда бы не позволил Воробью творить то, что он творил, но тогда пират никогда не заткнется. Проще было промолчать и занять его рот приятным для обоих образом.</p><p>— Тебе пора, если хочешь удрать до наступления рассвета, — сообщил Норрингтон через несколько минут.</p><p>— Хм, — глубокомысленно ответил Воробей, пытаясь развязать шарф на его шее.</p><p>— Я серьезно.</p><p>Воробей выпустил Норрингтона из объятий и поднялся. </p><p>— Скоро нам понадобится пополнить запасы пресной воды, — заявил он деловито. — Неподалеку есть отличное местечко, давайте покажу на карте.</p><p>Норрингтон встал и зажег фонарь, поднес к столу, на котором уже была развернута карта, придавленная по краям тяжелыми предметами. Воробей какое-то время с интересом ее разглядывал, затем поставил карандашом крестик посреди открытой воды.</p><p>— Собрался черпать из моря? — хмыкнул Норрингтон.</p><p>— Там есть небольшой островок, но ваши об этом не знают, — ответил Воробей самодовольно.</p><p>— И ты так просто делишься столь ценной информацией? — не поверил Норрингтон. — Другим рассказывай.  </p><p>Воробей ничуть не смутился, а наоборот, приобнял его за талию и полным обещаний голосом произнес:</p><p>— Вообще-то взамен я требую, чтобы вы явились в указанное место один. Пока ваши люди будут пополнять запасы, мы сможем приятно провести время вдали от посторонних глаз, смекаете, коммодор?</p><p>— Наши команды обязательно столкнутся — и боя будет не избежать, — возразил Норрингтон.</p><p>— Тогда назначим перемирие. Ну же, коммодор, я знаю, что у вас тоже туго с провизией. Последний шторм здорово попортил припасы, а?</p><p>Доводы были весомы.</p><p>— Все это плохо закончится, — вздохнул Норрингтон, сдаваясь. — Когда-нибудь мне придется наблюдать за твоей казнью.</p><p>— Кто знает, как все повернется? — беззаботно улыбнулся Воробей. — Живите сегодняшним днем, коммодор.</p><p>И Норрингтон впервые решил последовать его совету.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>